urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 UF Release Schedule
2015 UF Book Release Schedule 2015 * Jim Butcher – Peace Talks (Dresden Files series #16) * Jim Butcher – Mirror, Mirror (Dresden Files series #17) * Diana Pharaoh Francis – Bone Dreams (Horngate Witches series #5) * Diana Pharaoh Francis – Stone Thaw (Horngate Witches series #6) * Lisa Shearin – The Brimstone Deception (SPI Files series #3) January January 6th * J.C. Nelson – Soul Ink (Grimm Agency series #1.5) e-book - UF — updated January 20th * Kelly Meade – White Knight (Cornerstone Run Trilogy #3) e-book – PNR (pen name for Kelly Meding) — Don't add a page (leaving entry—she's one of our author's) - updated * Karen Marie Moning – Burned (Fever series #7) — updated January 26th * Karina Cooper – Transmuted (St. Croix Chronicles #6) e-book — updated January 27th * Patricia Briggs – Night Broken (Mercy Thompson series #8) paperback— updated * Jeaniene Frost – Bound by Flames (Night Prince series #3) — Updated * Yasmine Galenorn – Panther Prowling (Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series #17) — updated * Lisa Shearin – The Dragon Conspiracy (SPI Files series #2) — updatedd January 31st * Kelley Armstrong – Forsaken (Women of the Otherworld series #13.3) — updated February February 3rd * Anne Bishop – Murder of Crows (The Others series #2) paperback — updated * J.C. Daniels – Edged Blade (Colbana Files series#4) e-book — Added * Chloe Neill – Hard Bitten (Chicagoland Vampires series #4) paperback— updated * Robin D. Owens – Ghost Killer (Ghost Seer series #3) ~ updated February 10th * Jaye Wells – Deadly Spells (Prospero's War series #3) — Updated February 17th * Cassandra Clare, Sarah Rees Brennan – Welcome to the Shadowhunter Academy — update - see Mortal Instruments, The * Chloe Neill – Lucky Break (Chicagoland Vampires series #10.5) e-book — updated February 24th * Kristen Callihan – Soulbound (Darkest London series #6) — updated * J.C. Nelson – Armageddon Rules (Grimm Agency series #2) — updated March March 3rd * Ilona Andrews – Magic Breaks (Kate Daniels series #7) paperback — updated * Anne Bishop – Vision in Silver (The Others series #3) — updated * Patricia Briggs – Dead Heat (Alpha & Omega series #4) — updated * Jim Butcher – Skin Game (Dresden Files series #15) paperback — update * Leigh Evans – The Danger of Destiny (Mystwalker series #4) — UF — added * Seanan McGuire – Pocket Apocalypse (InCryptid series #4) — updated * Bec McMaster – Of Silk and Steam (London Steampunk #5) ? add? (brilliant blend of historical, steampunk, paranormal, vampires and romance; SciFi –diff leads each book) * Devon Monk – Infinity Bell (House Immortal series #2) — updated * Chloe Neill – Dark Debt (Chicagoland Vampires series #11) — updated March 17th * Cassandra Clare, Robin Wasserman – The Lost Herondale (Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy #2) YA e-book — updated (see Mortal Instruments, The * Gail Carriger – Prudence (The Custard Protocol series #1) YA (may not make page, it's YA) (GR) March 31st * Charlaine Harris – Midnight Crossroad (Midnight, Texas series #1) paperback — updated * Nancy Holzner – Firestorm (Deadtown series #6) — updated * Sherrilyn Kenyon – Son of No One (Dark-Hunter series #29) paperback— update * J.R. Ward – The Shadows (Black Dagger Brotherhood #13) PNR April April Release Articles: *Fiction Affliction: April Releases in Urban Fantasy and Horror | Tor.com April 7 * Chris Marie Green – Every Breath You Take (Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire series #3) —updated * Charlaine Harris – Games Creatures Play (Anthology) paperback — update * Steve Blein — Disciple of the Wind (Fated Blades series #3 —updated * Faith Hunter – Dark Heir (Jane Yellowrock series #9) — updated * Kristen Painter – Gardens of Dreams and Desires (Crescent City series #3) — updated * Nicole Peeler – Jinn and Juice (The Jinni series #1) (PNR) (Orbit) * Diana Rowland – Vengeance of the Demon (Kara Gillian series #7) — updated April 21 *Cassandra Clare, Maureen Johnson – The Whitechapel Fiend (Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy #3) YA e-book ~ see Mortal Instruments, The * Kresley Cole – Dark Skye (Immortals After Dark #14) paperback — PNR (no page) *Suzanne Johnson – Pirate’s Alley (Sentinels of New Orleans series #4) April 28th *Kim Harrison – The Witch With No Name (The Hollows series #13) paperback — updated April Release Articles: *Fiction Affliction: April Releases in Urban Fantasy and Horror | Tor.com * May May 5th * Charlaine Harris – Day Shift (Midnight, Texas series #2) — updated * Darynda Jones – Seventh Grave and No Body (Charley Davidson series #7) paperback — updated * Susan Krinard – Black Ice (Midgard series #2) paperback— updated May 19th * Cassandra Clare, Sarah Rees Brennan – Nothing But Shadows (Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy #4) YA e-book ~ see Mortal Instruments, The — updated * Darynda Jones – Eighth Grave After Dark (Charley Davidson series #8) — updated June June 2nd * Clay and Susan Griffith – The Shadow Revolution (Crown & Key series #1) ~ Victorian era UF — ADD (authors of Vampire Empire series) ~ ADDED * Richelle Mead – The Immortal Crown (Age of X series #2) paperback — updated * Chloe Neill – Drink Deep (Chicagoland Vampires series #5) paperback — updated * Lori Handeland – In the Air Tonight ((Sisters of the Craft series aka The Summer of Witches #1) June 9th * Laurell K. Hamilton – Dead Ice (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter #23) — updated June 16th * Amanda Carlson – Pure Blooded (Jessica McClain series #5) — update * Cassandra Clare, Robin Wasserman – The Evil We Love (Tales From the Shadowhunter Academy #5) YA e-book updated June 23rd * Lilith Saintcrow – Trailer Park Fae (Gallow and Ragged series #1) – UF / Art: Dan Dos Santos — NEW • ADDed June 30th * Bailey Cunningham – Prize of Night (Parallel Parks series #3) — NA hybrid Epic-Fant/UF, 4 grad students —ADD *Clay and Susan Griffith – The Undying Legion (Crown & Key series #2) ~ Victorian era UF — NEW • ADD — (authors of Vampire Empire series) * Lori Handeland – Heat of the Moment (Sisters of the Craft series aka The Summer of Witches series #2) — PNR ~ could interest UF fans, follows 3 sisters (GR) July July 1 (No UF) July 7 * Keri Arthur – Wicked Embers (Souls of Fire series #2) UF~ Update * Yasmine Galenorn – Flight From Death (Fly by Night series #1) '''– UF-PNR — '''NEW ~ ADDed * Devon Monk – Cold Copper (Age of Steam series #3) paperback ~ Update * Laini Taylor – Dreams of Gods and Monsters (Daughter of Smoke and Bone Trilogy #3) YA paperback ~ Update July 14 (No UF) July 21 (No UF) July 28 * Kelley Armstrong – Visions (Cainsville series #2) paperback) ~ Updated * Cassandra Clare, Holly Black – The Iron Trial (The Magisterium #1) YA paperback — '''ADD?' * Jennifer Estep – Spider’s Trap (Elemental Assassin series #13) ~ Updated * Clay and Susan Griffith – The Conquering Dark (Crown & Key series #3) ~ Updated * Karen Marie Moning – Burned (Fever series #7) paperback ~ Updated August August 4 * Ilona Andrews – Magic Shifts (Kate Daniels series #8) ~ UF — Updated '''LEFT OFF UPDATING HERE' * M.L. Brennan – Dark Ascension (Generation V series #4) ~ UF — Update * Lori Handeland – Smoke on the Water ((Sisters of the Craft series aka The Summer of Witches series #3) ~ UF — Update * Sherrilyn Kenyon – Dragonbane (Dark-Hunter series #30) ~ UF/PNR — Update * Chloe Neill – The Veil (Devil’s Isle #1) — NEW / ADD * Kat Richardson – Revenant (Greywalker series #9) paperback ~ UF — Update * Lilith Saintcrow – Blood Call ???? * Carrie Vaughn – Kitty Saves the World (Kitty Norville series #14) ~ UF — Update August 11 * Elliott James – Fearless (Pax Arcana series #3) ~ Update ~ UF — Update August 17 (No UF) August 18 * Kelley Armstrong – Deceptions (Cainsville series #3) ~ UF — Update * August 25 * ''Ann Aguirre – Breakout (Dred Chronicles #3) ~ UF/SciFi (spin-off series to Sirantha Jax series) ''— ADD? * Caitlin Kittredge – Grim Tidings (Hellhound Chronicles series #2) ~ UF — Update * J.C. Nelson – Wish Bound (Grimm Agency series #3) ~ UF — Update September * Linda Poitevin – Sins of the Warrior (Grigori Legacy series #4) — Update See Also *UF Release Schedules - Category Release Schedule links *2015 Release Schedule: 2015 New Releases « Wicked Scribes *2014 Release Schedule: 2014 New Releases « Wicked Scribes *FictFact - Book Release Calendar *New Releases | Urban Fantasy Books ~ Goodreads *2015 Paranormal Romance/Urban Fantasy (January - June) (372 books) *2015 Paranormal Romance/Urban Fantasy (July - December) (180 books) * • • • Category:UF Release Schedules Category:Lists